


Southern Hospitality

by saltandbyrne



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bossy Danneel, Casual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Road Trip, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danneel’s three miles due east of Biloxi when she punches Jensen in the arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Southern Hospitality

 

Danneel’s three miles due east of Biloxi when she punches Jensen in the arm.

 

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into a road trip.” She flips her lanky excuse for a braid over her shoulder.  She’d run out of conditioner somewhere around Savannah.

 

“You’re the one who wanted to see Danneel street,” Jensen grumbles, shifting in the driver’s seat.  Danneel can almost hear the vinyl upholstery wince beneath him. It’s one of the few times she doesn’t envy something plastered all over Jensen’s ass.

 

“Well you’re the one who wanted to do it in this stupid car.”

 

Jensen opens his mouth to protest but quickly thinks better of it when she shoots him a glare hotter than the pea-soup air puttering weakly through the old Mustang’s vents.  The last things she needs is some retort about “doing it” in the car. That had all been fine and good in the sweet spring air of May in the northeast, but somewhere just past the Mason-Dixon the air conditioning and Danneel’s fucks to give about Jensen’s muscle car daydreams had both run out.

 

“Hey, she’s running just fine now.” Jensen pats the dash and takes a deep breath, forcing a smile on his face.  Danneel knows the car reeks of BO, old coffee and that craptastic shampoo from their last motel room.

 

“We’ll be in N’awlins before you know it.”

 

Danneel crosses her legs, resisting that honey-sweet drawl of his.  Fucker. The trees fly by, dripping heavy with sunlight while the air smells like some swamp queen’s bathwater, regal for all it’s still dirty. 

 

Danneel fiddles with the radio, sliding across three country songs, two classic rock stations and one martyred sigh from Jensen as she lands on some dirty south rap.  It’s bouncy and the consonants sound like they’ve been left out in the melting sun for too long.  It works.

 

Danneel’s shorts are wedged so far up her ass they owe her dinner and a mink coat.  Jensen’s road trip scruff had left some beard burn on her, which she’d chided him for but secretly loves.  It’s nice to see him like this, rough around the edges, a little loose.  His hair looks blonder in the leaf-slat sunlight dappling the driver’s side and she smiles at him, a little crooked at the corner.  She can deal with a little swamp ass to see her best friend happy. This road trip wasn’t a totally terrible idea.

 

“You owe me a new pair of shorts.” She hikes her hips up, gritting her teeth as her back slides sticky against the seatback.  Jensen sneaks a glance at her and Danneel makes sure to do her best trucker grunt as she shoves her hand down her pants and rearranges the miserable three inches of fabric causing her so much woe. There is no lady-like way to pick a wedgie out of her ass.

 

“Shit,” Jensen mutters, and Danneel arches her neck. It’d be preening if she were the preening sort.  She inches her hips up a little higher, flexing her legs.

 

“Shit, shit, shit.”  Jensen’s last curse is barked out over a noise that Danneel is sure no engine should make and positive has nothing to do with her spectacular legs. The car shudders to a halt just as Jensen pulls it over to the shoulder. 

 

“Is this the part where I’m supposed to open the hood and stare at the engine and pretend I know what the fuck is wrong?” Jensen thuds his head back against the headrest, wincing. 

 

“Well you can thank the sweet baby Jesus we at least get service out here.”  She taps at her phone as maliciously as her fingers can manage, clicking through to the first tow service Google offers her.  As the first ring sounds across the line, she shifts the phone away from her ear.

 

“Where the fuck are we, anyway?”

 

*

 

It turns out they’re in Diamondhead, Mississippi, a land of marinas that have seen better days and some incongruously Hawaiian-themed architecture. Danneel’s not looking too closely at the passing landscape.

 

“Now what did you say your name was?”

 

“Jared, m’am, Jared Padalecki.”

 

Diamondhead is also the home of giant, sloe-eyed man-puppies, apparently.   Jared grins, turning his head quickly from the road to flash a smile that makes Danneel thread her hand between Jensen’s knees.  The kid looks like nine feet of innocence wrapped in a candy pink bow. She loves the south.

 

She watches Jared’s adam’s apple bob as he swallows.

 

“You from around here, Jared?” Jensen lets his legs fall open, stretching his arm over the backrest of the cab.  His arms drapes over Danneel’s shoulder, his fingers dangling a hairsbreadth away from Jared’s skin.

 

“Yes, sir.”  Jared steers the tow truck into a gentle left turn, flexing his blessedly long fingers over the steering wheel.  His eyes keep sliding over the Jensen, in what could be excused as polite interest if Danneel weren’t so well-versed in watching people mentally undress Jensen.

 

“The manners on this one.”  Danneel tracks the way Jared’s eyes widen a little as she lets her leg brush against his.  She’s never been so happy to be sandwiched three abreast in a truck cab.

 

“Call me Danneel.”  She leans her head back as they roll up to a battered stop sign. “And this here is my friend Jensen.”

 

It’s like his eyes can’t decide which one of them he wants to stare at more.  Danneel knows the feeling.

 

“Well, welcome to Diamondhead,” Jared nods, and Danneel catches the small pull of his lower lip between his teeth. This one’s as good as hooked.

 

“I’m sure we’ll like it here.” Jensen catches her eye before turning the full force of his grin on Jared.  He scratches his fingers up her shoulder, flexing them enough to brush against Jared’s bare, warm skin.  Aside from his horrible decision-making about travel plans, she and Jensen are pretty much always in sync. 

 

Jared drives them to the mechanic, some equally-oversized cousin who’s just a tad too heterosexual for Danneel’s taste. With a promise of at least two days for parts and a motel not a mile down the road, Jared apologizes that there’s not much to do in their little town.

 

“I’m happy to give you a ride to the motel, though.” Jared has this habit of rubbing his palms along his thighs and Danneel hopes no one ever irons it out of him.

 

“Oh, could you?”  She closes her hand over his wrist, tilting her head towards him. “We could use a hand with dinner, too.”

 

“My uncle owns a diner down the road, best fried chicken this side of the gulf.”  Jared helps them move their bags to his battered Camry.  “I’d be happy to go get you some while you folks get settled.”

 

Jensen squints his eyes as he reaches down for his duffel bag just as Jared does the same, and Danneel isn’t surprised when she finds a distinct lack of male relatives in the immediate vicinity. Jensen lets his hand linger where he and Jared have both grabbed the handles, for a few heavy seconds that they can use as a litmus test for Jared’s small town no-homo instincts. Better safe than having someone throw a swing at Jensen for coming on too strong.

 

Jared hunches, stock still, the arch of his shoulders sloping down to where he slowly catches Jensen’s gaze. His eyes are wide, sure, but there’s no hesitation as he lets his hand press firmly against Jensen’s.

 

“I could bring it back to your room for you.” Jared licks his lips and they’re just too pink for anyone’s good.

 

Danneel smiles as Jensen straightens up, leaving Jared holding his bag.

 

“I love this southern hospitality, don’t you, sweetheart?” Jensen tucks his arm around her waist and ducks down to kiss her cheek.  Jared looks like he’s forgotten how his hands work.

 

“We’ll see.” Danneel slings her bag over her shoulder and struts towards Jared’s car. 

 

The motel is clean for all that it’s a little worn around the edges, and the air conditioner sings for her when she cranks it up.  She stands in front of it for a minute, blessing technology and making sure no one misses the good angle of her arched back.

 

“I don’t know about y’all, but I’m starving.”  Jensen lets his bag hit one of the beds before he slides his wallet out of his pocket. He presses some money into Jared’s hand.

 

“Why don’t you get something for yourself, too, Jared.” 

 

“Okay, yeah.” Jared’s nodding makes his hair fall into his eyes and Danneel’s fingers flex.

 

She stretches, letting her shirt ride up over her stomach.

 

“Don’t take too long, now.”

 

Danneel had a beagle growing up. It had come with a little bow tied around its collar and it had always tripped over its oversized feet as a puppy. Jared’s eager stumble to the door makes her smile.

 

Jensen kicks his shoes off and perches on the edge of a bed, biting his lip when Danneel slides into his lap. Their skin sticks and he smells good.

 

“Who gets to fuck him first?” She kisses him, just to feel him smile. He already knows the answer.

 

“Whatever you want, darling.” Jensen tucks a hand into her waistband, turning his head as she kisses along his jaw.

 

“I want to watch you fuck him,” Danneel whispers, wriggling a little. 

 

“Mmm.”  Jensen nuzzles against her, planting his hand on her ass to pull her down on him. “Might have to fuck you first.”

 

“No one’s fucking anyone until I take a shower.” She gracefully unfolds herself from Jensen’s lap and the growing bulge in his shorts. She can feel him watch her as she leaves a small trail of clothes to the bathroom.

 

The water pressure leaves something wanting but Danneel feels a thousand times better when she steps out. She hears two voices in the room as she towels off her hair.  Perfect.

 

There’s something to be said for making an entrance, and emerging from the bathroom half-wet and completely naked has the desired effect.

 

“Show-off,” Jensen mutters, shaking his head as he slides behind her.  She lets him kiss her before tilting her head to the side to offer her neck.  It lets her look at Jared and his adorably spellbound expression.

 

“Come here.”  Danneel crooks her finger at Jared.  There’s something about him that makes her feel bossy.  She likes it.

 

He steps softly, like he’s afraid they’ll spook. It makes his face that much better when she reaches out to grab his belt buckle, tugging him close.

 

“You want to kiss me, Jared?” She gazes up, smiling as Jensen nibbles at her ear.  He knows all her spots.

 

“God, yes.”  Jared ducks his head down just as she moves her lips out of his trajectory.

 

“You have to kiss him first.” She leans back against Jensen, pressing her hips forward against Jared.  He doesn’t seem at all displeased with the idea.

 

They kiss over the arch of her shoulder. Jared’s softer than she’d expected, sliding the tip of his tongue over Jensen’s lips.  She lets herself listen, closing her eyes and sliding her hands up Jared’s broad, warm back.  He sighs each time their lips separate, and he gives a little moan and grinds against her when they come back together.  She can feel him getting hard.

 

“My turn.”  She pulls Jared down, snaking her fingers into his hair. It’s soft and thick and her hands will be spending a lot of time in there.

 

His lips are warm and they taste like Jensen. He licks into her mouth, warm and wet and he makes the prettiest little whine when she tugs his hair a little.

 

“Take your clothes off.”  She breathes against his ear, giving him an affectionate push away so she can get a better view.  Jensen slides his hands down her hips before she wriggles away from him.

 

“I meant both of you.”  She arches an eyebrow and slides onto the bed, rolling onto her stomach and propping her chin up on her hand.

 

Jensen’s cooler about it, cocking his chin up as he tugs his shirt over his head.  He tosses it at her and she dodges it, laughing.  Jensen kicks his shorts off and slides his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers before she stops him.

 

“Jen, I think Jared needs a little help.” She tilts her head, staring pointedly at the hard-on tenting the front of Jared’s jeans.  Jensen grins, wolfish, and sidles behind Jared before he can get a word out.

 

Jared’s eyes go wide as Jensen presses against him, pulling his shirt off and tugging his belt off with a soft whoosh. It hits the floor as Jensen’s hand closes over Jared’s dick, grinding the heel of it against Jared’s fly.

 

“Fuck,” Jared moans, his eyes slanting shut as Jensen gropes him and mouths along Jared’s neck, eyes dancing for Danneel. Fucking tease.

 

Danneel pushes herself up onto her knees, letting her hand slide in between her legs as Jensen fumbles with Jared’s zipper. She’s wet, rubbing slick against her fingers as she traces along her slit.  She pulls her hand back and holds her fingers up, shiny.

 

“First one to get his dick out gets these in his mouth.” 

 

It’s not really fair, because Jensen is one loose pair of boxers away from naked.  He crowds against her, cock brushing against her stomach as he licks her slickness off her fingers.  No, not fair at all, but brilliant when Jared finally gets the rest of his clothes off and comes to stand next to Jensen.  Watching him lick the taste of herself out of Jensen’s mouth is so much better.

 

“You want more?”  She spreads her legs a little wider and points at the floor, smiling as he falls to his knees.  He arches his neck forward, eager, but she grabs his hair before his mouth can find her pussy.

 

“Uh-uh,” she tsks, grinning slyly. Jensen tilts his head and wraps a hand around his dick, stroking himself lazily.  She’s tempted to see what Jared looks like with Jensen’s dick in his mouth, but she’s also ready to get off.  She pats the bed behind her and watches Jensen’s eyes flash dark.

 

“You’re gonna go down on me while he fucks me.”

 

Jensen crawls onto the bed, sliding next to her and sucking a warm kiss onto her neck.  He teases his thumb between her pussy lips, drawing it out to paint it over Jared’s trembling lips.  He leans down, kissing Jared and tracing his tongue over his lips.

 

“And when I come inside her, you’re gonna lick up every drop of it.”

 

Danneel grins and grips her fingers a little tighter into Jared’s hair.

 

“This road trip was such a good idea.”


End file.
